


i'm just another lush (who's had one too many in me)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossdressing, D/s relationship, M/M, Petplay, oh god why am i doing this to myself haha, unedited bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be a huge dump of stuff I'm probably never going to finish. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I SWEAR I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN BUT IT DID.

Pete felt like _such a slut_ in the best of ways. On his hands and knees at the foot of Travie’s bed, pink and black ears in his hair and matching tail already plugged into his ass; all he needed now was his collar and he’d be the perfect picture of _submissive._ He had to wait for Travie to get out of his shower first though.

Even without his collar, being in position always put Pete in a mental set that rid him of the constant tingling under his skin, made him feel _right_. Having control over himself handed to someone he could trust had to be the best thing in the world, especially when he couldn’t escape the wrath of his mind.

“Hey, baby boy.”

_Like now, apparently._ Pete quickly got out of his thoughts and focused on Travie, who walks into the room, towel still wrapped around his midsection as steam follows him out of the bathroom.

“Wow, such a good boy for me tonight, already in position like I said.” Travie purrs, bending down to run a hand between Pete’s ears, and Pete has to keep from keening too much into his dominant’s touch. “I think…that you need a reward tonight. You’ve been really good this week, you agree?”

“Yes, sir.” Pete all but breathes out, trying to ignore his already excited cock for just a _few more moments_ as Travie’s hand travels beyond his ears, down his neck…. Fingertips skittering over his spine in ways that only make him shiver in place. “Please, sir.”

Travie’s hand stops short of his ass, pulling back as he stands back up straight, and Pete almost whines as the electric feeling leaves his skin. “Just stay right there for a moment, baby boy. Your collar.”

Pete barely nods, acknowledging the words Travie’s said to him as he watches him go over to the dresser and pulling out the topmost drawer. He knows that in the back of that drawer, among a very small collection of sex toys, is his collar. The thought of that alone makes his neck itch, in a good way. He can barely wait for Travie to put it on him.

It takes a moment before Travie pulls it out of the drawer, and Pete can hear the familiar jingle of the d-ring where the leash would go if needed. He has to use a lot of self-control to keep himself from demanding that the collar be put on him _right that moment_. He knows that if he did, Travie might punish him. Not that punishment was all bad for Pete, but he’d been really looking forward to Travie’s reward for well over a week.

(to be continued???)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andtrick. Crossdressing. It's supposed to be a squeal to another fic but idk yet.

“You’re _sure_ that this doesn’t freak you out, Andy?” Patrick stumbles, digging his hands into his hoodie pockets as he stands in the bathroom doorway.

“I’ve told you time and time again, Patrick. This _doesn’t bother me._ ” Andy says softly, opening up the newly delivered box with a satisfying _rip_ sound. “You know I’ve been interested in this, and I’ll always support whatever you want to do.”

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and has to lean against the doorway as Andy pulls out the clothes Patrick’s ordered _for him._ His stomach twists and turns as the silent seconds pass, wondering what his boyfriend’s reaction is, but too afraid to open his eyes and find out.

“Fucking shit, Patrick.” Andy finally breathes out, and Patrick’s eyes snap open to see Andy holding up the sweatshirt he’d received. It’s light red and gray with a carefully sewn in skull in the center, and Patrick may or may not be losing his breath for what’s probably the tenth time _just imagining_ Andy in it.

“Do you like it?” is all Patrick can ask without stumbling his words, deciding to take a step closer, now finally used to having a decent height of heel on his feet and not falling over.

“It’s _perfect_.” Which surprises Patrick because he’s pretty sure Andy hasn’t even looked at the rest of the set yet. “I should….put all of this on.”

Andy stands up from the bed after putting the sweatshirt back in the box, grinning as he strides over to Patrick and kissing his soundly on the lips. Patrick’s blushing dark red as he dazedly watches Andy continue on into the bathroom and closing the door enough that barely a crack was left.

-&-

Waiting for Andy to put on his set is _excruciating_ for Patrick, he almost wishes he had the heart to hurry him up just so he wouldn’t combust from the anxiety rising in his body.

(to be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that weird au where i thought patrick could totally be a server in rollerskates like sonic but fancier and andy isnt really in this (yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired to write this piece of crap and im probably never gonna finish it. what was i trying to do

When Andy starts showing up at _Rudie’s_ and orders everything off of their vegan menu, Patrick doesn’t really take much notice, because Andy’s not the first costumer to do so, and he was still dating Brendon at the time. So when he gets that extensively vegan order, he just tuts his thanks and rollerblades off to the main building, where it’s only Joe and Pete up front because it’s almost one in the morning.

Joe seems to be the only one who really notices said order, makes the usual comments about it, though under his breath because Patrick still takes slight offense at the not-entirely against vegans comment.

Pete cooks it all, because even if he didn’t look the part, he still was the best cook the night-shift had to offer, which was a great relief to Joe who _really couldn’t._

Patrick’s the only guy in the history of _Rudie’s_ to be a rollerblader, because the place is notoriously known for large-breasted teens and guys never really tried until he did. His boss, Gabe, took him right away, probably cause Joe actually knew him from the local band circuit in town. 

At Rudie’s, Patrick has his own rollerblader uniform custom-made for him (he didn’t really have anything to show off), and his own personal rollerblades that were a shiny purple and gold and contrasted against anything else he wore. He was probably the best rollerblader in terms of service that the restaurant ever had, because he did everything plain and simple, never having a second motive towards costumers.

Except Brendon at that time. Brendon had been different, a magnet that had pulled Patrick to him the moment he rolled to his corvette. It wasn’t long before Brendon became a midnight regular and buying large orders so he could chat with Patrick for hours on end. Joe and Pete had started a betting pool with Gerard and Frank (the morning shifters) to see who would ask whom out first.

Of course, because Patrick was completely shy and not super great at the relationship thing, everybody but Gerard won out because Brendon asked Patrick out.

What they didn’t bet on was how short-lived but still destructive the relationship would turn out to be. 

 

-*-

 

“Hello, welcome to _Rudie’s_. May I take your order please?” Patrick says politely one crisp cold night, wearing his David Bowie shirt and skinny jeans even though he was still on work hours. He brought the money in so he could do what he wanted at that point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an unfinished part of a bandom wingverse oneshot i was writing. wow.

**_Confusion_ **

When Patrick discovers that he’s growing wings, he was only ten years old. His mother and father were overjoyed after nervous years of thinking their son wouldn’t grow wings like his siblings and peers. Patrick is just afraid and confused by the golden feathers sprouting from his shoulder-blades. 

He almost wishes that they had never grown in so late, maybe then he wouldn’t be pulled fun of for yet another imperfection about himself. That’s what he thinks, in the midst of his confusion.

 

**_Teenager_ **

Patrick finally decides when he’s thirteen years old that he’s going to hide his wings. He doesn’t want anybody else finding out about them. He’s perfectly fine with the questions of _‘why don’t you have your wings grown in?’ and ‘you’re one of the 2%?’_

For most of his teen years, even when he meets his soon to be best friend Joe, he keeps his wings hidden in the daylight hours. He focuses on music to distract himself from the pain that keeping them hidden had caused him. So he misses two weeks of school in ninth grade from the flu and flunks the first semester of math? As long as nobody finds out about his wings, he’s fine.

Patrick already has to deal with other teenage drama, more than usual at some points. 

Having his golden wings would just cause a problem.

 

**_Innocent_ **

“Having those golden wings of yours is a symbol of innocence in mythology, Mr. Stump.” Dr. Carlson explains during a regular appointment. 

Patrick is sixteen years old.

 

**_Floating_ **

When Patrick sees Pete’s wings for the first time in full wingspan, the first thing he notices isn’t the wide gap in his secondary’s, it’s the gray flecks near his wingtips. He’s never seen anything like it. He almost lets his guard down and comes close to unfurling his own wings. If only to glide next to Pete’s dark black wings. 

“Can you fly, Pete?” Patrick finally sees the scarring and asks, biting his lip as he leans against the brick wall of the venue.

“Not really,” Pete chuckles, a fond smile on his face as he traces a finger at the edges of the scar. “I can still jump pretty high, and float if I try hard enough.”

Patrick is amazed. He doesn’t know if he can even fly with his own. He’s never even tried to float.

 

**_Winter_ **

The first person to realize that Patrick actually _has_ wings is Pete. Patrick realizes in the long run that it would’ve happened eventually, one can’t escape Pete.

Pete had stayed over at Patrick’s overnight, sleeping in the basement after an all-nighter of B-movies. Patrick had had his wings tucked all night, finally unfurling them when he fell asleep.

Pete had woken up before Patrick. Hadn’t seen them until he’d been awake for ten minutes and seen the first snowfall of the new year.

“P-Patrick?” Pete gasps to himself, eyes widening at the sight of the shimmering gold feathers in the early morning white clouds and sun. 

Patrick doesn’t respond, because he’s asleep, so Pete makes his way upstairs to where he knows Mrs. Stump will be. 

Mrs. Stump tells him that Patrick indeed has wings, has had them for seven and a half years. Pete tells her that he never showed them to anybody in the band, and something seems to click in Mrs. Stump’s mind and she makes a sound between a guttural scream and a howl, putting her head in her arms.

Patrick is up the stairs in seconds, wings flapping around in his tired rush, and that’s when he’s realized that Pete has now seen his wings. 

Everything starts to change that winter. 

 

**_Spring_ **

“We have to teach you how to at least float, Trick.” Pete whines, pushing Patrick along the park path, not paying mind to the new blooms he’s brushing against or the bees he’s pissing off with his limbs and wings. 

“I don’t plan to show my wings to anyone else, Pete! Why would I even want to learn to fly?” Patrick snaps, stepping away from Pete, back pressed against the rough bark of a tree as a sneer graces his face. 

“Didn’t you hear what your mom said? She wants you to show off your wings, they’re _amazing!_ ” 

Patrick wants to scream, he really does, but instead, he unfurls his wings, wincing at the pain it causes. It had been almost three days since he’d fully stretched his wings out.

“I’m only doing this for you, Wentz.” 

Pete grins, and goes on to instruct Patrick to the best of his ability on how to get him off the ground. By the end of the afternoon, Patrick can float. 

Throughout the spring season, Pete keeps bringing Patrick back to a secluded section of the park and teaching him to fly. Soon Pete can’t keep up with him on foot.

By his eighteenth birthday, Patrick can fly to the top of the tallest tree in the park. 

 

**_Summer_ **

Patrick doesn’t show Andy or Joe his wings until summer is fully underway and everybody is spending their time away from home. The band choses to spend their time inbetween writing songs at the same park Patrick and Pete trained at, flying or floating around the trees and fooling around.

Patrick doesn’t join them until Independence Day. He’s soaring above firecrackers and the city parade with Andy by the end of the night. Patrick may also be falling in love with Andy by this point, but his life has changed so drastically that he doesn’t put too much thought into it at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Queen and I' by Gym Class Heroes (because WHY THE HECK NOT)


End file.
